


Blue Collar

by jeeg94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeg94/pseuds/jeeg94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's boss, Mr Hemmings, wants him to sit in on an important meeting in a 'non-learning capacity'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> So I accidentally wrote this in Andie (paperstorm)'s tumblr inbox and it spiralled a little out of control. What was meant to be a teasing ask spanning two, maybe three messages, suddenly became a nine message, 800 word long fanfic written in her inbox.
> 
> So, here. Have some explicit office sex.

_There is a board meeting at 3 o’clock. I expect you to attend as a *personal* favour to me._

That’s what the text from Michael’s boss, the ice king Luke Hemmings, reads, but Michael knows that Luke doesn’t want him to attend in a learning capacity. Several times now, Michael’s boss has asked this kind of favour of him and it usually ends with one or the other of them on his knees or back or stomach, or, on one memorable occasion, pressed against the glass window overlooking the street below, fogging it up with every breathy moan, whine and whimper (in Michael’s case.)

Michael feels himself twitch in his pants, anticipation bubbling up, and adjusts his tie. He sends a text back to Luke that reads _conference rm no. 3?_ and receives an immediate response directing him to wait in the room in the most optimal position. Michael is well versed enough in how his boss talks to know that that means ‘wait under the head of the table’ and now he can sense where today’s activities are going.

Michael waits until five minutes to three, when he knows the board room will be empty. The catering staff have already set out coffee and complimentary fruit and muffins but Michael knows from experience that these will go virtually untouched. Aside from Luke, every single partner at the firm is a balding, white man set in his ways and none of them is going to trust coffee that’s not from the most expensive shop this side of town, or fruit that they don’t know if it’s hand picked and locally grown.

Sensing movement outside the room, Michael hunkers down under the table, taking care to keep his limbs and torso out of the way of the other seats. Not thirty seconds later the door swishes open and the old men enter and take their seats, chatting amongst themselves about this or that client or file or government official who mucked up their case. Michael only has to wait a few seconds before the head chair is pulled out and Luke takes his seat as director of the meeting.

Under the table, Luke crooks a finger at him, motioning Michael into the vee of Luke’s legs. He runs his hands up Luke’s legs to let him know that he’s there and gets a pat on the head when he leans in and nestles his head into Luke’s lap, just breathing on him, feeling him harden under his cheek.

Michael really hopes he’s testing Luke's rigid control as he first mouths at him through his pants, getting the crotch embarrassingly wet with saliva and pre-come. Then, quietly, so as not to alert the other members of the board, he unzips Luke and pulls him gently through the opening of his boxers, and then proceeds to tease him even more, nuzzling and licking and making a sloppy mess of Luke's lap, because he's a good little intern yes, siree!

Then, just as Luke is going to give his input on one of the major company issues, Michael darts forward, taking Luke's cock all the way to the back of his throat. He's almost choking at this point, muffling the slurps and gags in Luke's crotch but not even this breaks Luke, because he's had a lot of interns and he’s damn good at this kind of thing but now Michael is even more determined to get some kind of reaction out of his boss. So he reaches through the hole in Luke's boxers and begin rolling his balls around, palming them, feeling their weight and how pent up Luke is, because Michael isn't going to let him come until the meeting is over, despite his resolve to break Luke. Even that has little effect, besides a slight pink tinge appearing in Luke's cheeks.

'Man, what does a guy have to do to get a fucking reaction?' Michael thinks, and then he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

He pulls off for a second and feels Luke's thigh relax under his palm. He smiles to himself because that's tantamount to a scream of pleasure when it comes to Luke.

He takes his phone out and, oddly enough, there's a text from Luke. It reads: _I sometimes enjoy a bit of teeth_. And now Michael _knows_ that this is how he'll get Luke.

He fires off a text saying " _good 2 kno_ " and goes back to work, slowly at first, mouthing and licking sweetly at the head, catching the dribbles of pre-come that are pretty much the only indication that Luke is enjoying himself. He doesn't nip at Luke's cock, so much as lightly graze it with his front teeth, allowing it to bump against his molars rather than being as careful as he normally would.

Finally, just as Michael's jaw is getting sore, Luke shifts in his seat, hips moving forward just a bit, and that's as good an invitation as any, so Michael engulfs Luke's cock, taking it down to the root and nosing into fine, brown pubic hairs, loving the way Luke's hips stutter an aborted motion toward Michael's face. It's not like he could get any deeper though and as a result, Michael's head bangs against the table, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a noticeable noise. He stills, keeping his mouth on Luke's cock, sucking lightly and acting like a good little cock warmer, but the noise drew no attention, so he gets back to work, this time, keeping his hands on Luke's thighs to warn him to be still.

It's another 20 minutes before the meeting is over and Michael has only managed to get one small noise - a hitch in his breath as he spoke - out of Luke in that time. Finally, the meeting adjourns and the last person leaves with a cordial, "Good day Mr. Hemmings."

They're the last people in there.

As soon as the door is shut, Luke lets out a long groan and says, "You're gonna fucking kill me, Clifford."

Michael pulls off, still jacking Luke's cock with his left hand and says, "Is that an order, Mr. Hemmings, sir?”

His voice is absolutely wrecked and it sounds as if he's been gargling gravel (or sucking a thick cock) for the last hour. Luke slides a hand through Michael's hair and gently nudges him back down. Michael's cheek rubs along Luke's cock and it twitches as it paints his face with saliva and pearly fluid.

"Back to the grind, Clifford. Your work is almost over." Michael smirks because that's Luke-Speak for, 'I'm so fucking close, oh God, how are you doing this to me?’

Luke actually goes cross-eyed, trying to maintain focus on not coming as Michael goes back down on him, but his intern doesn't notice, all too happy to have a cock back in his mouth. It only takes 5 minutes before Luke is arching in his seat and spurting into Michael's mouth, stars flashing on his peripheral vision, scrape of Michael's teeth pulling shivers from deep inside him.

"Goddamn, Clifford," Luke says once his breath is back, “You’ll be getting one hell of a recommendation letter from me.”

“Thanks, Mr Hemmings, I really appreciate it!” Michael says, running a hand through his hair to set it back in position.

“Just make sure you keep up the good work and positive attitude and you’ll go far in this business,” Luke says, standing up to tuck himself back in and zip up.

“Oh, don’t worry, sir,” Michael smirks and uses his sleeve to wipe a bit of sweat off Luke’s face, “I intend to.”


End file.
